Cuando el destino nos alcance
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: Cuando los más bajos instintos florecen... nada puede importar mas que sobrevivir al destino. AoKiMonth2017


**¡Buenas bonita gente!**

 **V** aya, tenía tanto tiempo sin pasarme por Kuroko, pero simplemente éste evento no lo pude ignorar y heme aquí, volviendo con mi amado AoKi. Más notas abajo. Escogí el prompt de Guerra, pero no sé si lo que escribí cuente como una.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC. Drama. Romance. Angst.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke pertenecen a Fujimaki.

* * *

 **CUANDO EL DESTINO NOS ALCANCE**

. »« .

.

 **[27 de Julio del año 2037; Tokio, Japón. 9:37 pm]**

"¿ _Estuviste grabando Takato? Por favor dime que grabaste todo esto… muy bien. 3… 2… 1… ¡Buenas noches Japón!_ _Acabamos de presenciar un acto horroroso. Les digo con toda sinceridad, nunca imaginé que viviría para ver el suicidio masivo de toda una secta religiosa, ¡los cuerpos abarcan todas las edades! Desde bebés hasta ancianos se encuentran tirados a lo largo de todo éste campamento clandestino ubicado a las afueras de Kyoto._

 _¡Son cerca de 3000 personas muertas un kilómetro a la redonda!_

 _TVFusion les trae en exclusiva imágenes impactantes de lo ocurrido…_ "

Kise apagó la vieja televisión después de ver cómo sin ningún tipo de censura o delicadeza, mostraban el rostro deforme de un niño de no más de dos años a quien su madre, seguidora de la secta, le roció ácido porque el pastor anunció el fin del mundo para el jueves de la próxima semana. Se indignó mucho ante la falta de sensibilidad de los medios de comunicación difundiendo ese tipo de imágenes, pero no le sorprendió, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Lo sabía, el mundo se estaba yendo a la mierda. Y después de todo, el líder de la secta no estaba del todo equivocado, pero había fallado en su presagio; el mundo ya estaba destruido, no había salvación para el ser humano como especie.

—El mismo _homo sapiens sapiens,_ fue quien terminó con todo.

Kise había dedicado parte de sus estudios universitarios a la sociología, le gustaba el desarrollo del humano como especie a través de los siglos y su forma de adaptarse en masas; y aunque se presagiaba que si las personas no controlaban su consumo de materia prima y natural, ésta terminaría por convertirse en un gran problema y en un par de siglos, acabaría con toda vida sobre la tierra.

Aunque igual sus predicciones fueron erróneas; todo había sido tan rápido que no lograba concebir todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Escuchó un sonido sordo provenir de la calle. Brincó del susto, aunque la detonación de armas en vía pública ya era algo común; maldijo y apagó la luz para que su apartamento pasara desapercibido por los _saqueadores._

Abrió una botella de agua que tenía en su alacena y bebió un gran sorbo de ésta; sentía el líquido escurrirse por las comisuras de sus labios por la prisa y se secó el cuello con la manga de su camisa. Tomó la bolsa de papas fritas que había abierto para el desayuno de esa mañana y comió un puñado de éstas. Caminó descalzo por el pasillo y llegó a su habitación; dejó las cosas en una mesa junto a la cama y se acostó en ella abrazando rápidamente a quien se encontraba en el otro extremo del colchón.

Aspiró profundamente el aroma a fragancia masculina que emanaba el cuerpo ajeno; acarició con devoción los recovecos del abdomen que tocaban sus dedos y repartió besos en la nuca que se dejaba ver a través de las sábanas.

—Buenas noches, Aominecchi.

. »« .

.

 **[3 meses antes; Tokio, Japón. 7:21 am]**

—¡Aominecchi, si no te das prisa perderemos el tren!

—No apresures idiota, llegaremos a tiempo.

Kise rodó los ojos y volvió a sentarse en el sofá antes de perder por completo la paciencia; aunque cuando lo pensaba mejor, no era nuevo todo aquello y ya estaba muy acostumbrado.

Después de todo, tenía la misma rutina desde hace diez años.

Aomine y él llevaban de conocerse dieciocho años de los treinta y tres que cumpliría el próximo verano y de todo ese tiempo, eran esposos diez años. Vivir juntos bajo el mismo techo durante tanto tiempo le había enseñado a Kise más cosas de las que ya sabía de su pareja; por ejemplo, Aomine solía dormir con calcetines y estando dormido se los quitaba para amanecer con los pies helados sin importar el clima que fuese, también frecuentaba tomar mucho café por las tardes y noches llegando a un total de ocho tazas al día, o como, en días de lluvia se acostumbró a tomar una vaso de sake mientras se cobijaba en la esquina del sillón pequeño de su sala.

Lo amaba… lo amó desde que lo vio por primera vez en la secundaria cuando buscaba una actividad deportiva para cubrir la planilla de asignaturas. Ya no eran unos jovencitos de catorce años; ya no eran aquellos niños que sólo experimentaban con las alborotadas hormonas propias de la edad. Y por todo eso, era capaz de esperar siempre nueve minutos para poder irse juntos a sus respectivos trabajos.

Lo vio acercarse por el pasillo aún abotonándose la camisa del uniforme de policía. Divagó un poco al presenciar el cuerpo musculoso de su esposo y en ese momento, quiso darse por enfermo en el centro de investigación y mandar a la mierda la conferencia que tenía pendiente para poder disfrutar de las mieles que prometían aquellos brazos que tanto le gustaban.

—¿Qué, ahora quieres desvestirme? Ponte en orden Kise, ¿me visto o nos desvestimos? —Detestó con todo su ser la sonrisa burlona de Aomine. Estaba jugando con lo obvio que se veía en ese momento, por querer tener un revolcón antes de irse.

—Por supuesto quiero que te vistas. Tú tienes que vigilar la ciudad de unas cuantas personas insensatas y yo ocupo ir a exponer mi bello cuerpo ante universitarios precoces sobre la posmodernidad —dijo Kise levantándose del sillón y tomó el maletín de la mesa.

—Mientras mantengas lo que es mío dentro de tus pantalones, no tengo de que preocuparme. —Aomine se acercó a Kise y lo besó con lentitud, permitiendo que él mismo disfrutara del contacto que le regalaba el momento.

¿Qué más daba uno o dos minutos más? Kise quería probar sólo un poco y se aventuró a pasar la palma de su mano sobre la entrepierna de Aomine y escuchó un jadeo provenir del otro. No tenían tiempo para hacer mucho, pero los roces que le daba prometían que esa noche tendrían una velada especial.

Por primera vez en su vida, maldijo con fuerza su trabajo.

—Suficiente —dijo Aomine intentando separar los labios de los suyos—. Necesito controlarme un poco, o si no tendré que secuestrarte el día de hoy por completo…

—Está bien, de cualquier forma debemos de darnos prisa. —Kise levantó su mano y la colocó sobre el pecho de Aomine dejando que en su boca floreciera una sonrisa—. Siempre juntos. —Él le devolvió una mueca y puso su mano sobre la suya.

—Siempre juntos.

Los anillos de ambos hacían juego. Kise era feliz con su vida, todo había valido la pena en ella y junto con Aomine, compartían todo lo que alguna vez soñaron cuando en su juventud llegaron a hablar de casarse. Eran personas pacíficas y tranquilas que intentaban hacer de éste mundo un lugar mejor; un plus en su relación era que se amaban y respetaban… nada podía importar más que eso.

Kise tomó de la mano a Aomine y salieron juntos de su casa. Casi todos los días durante el trayecto, él no paraba de hablar mientras que el moreno lo escuchaba con atención, pero ese día sintió que sólo debían de ir así, callados y disfrutar del silencio que rara vez existía entre ellos.

El viaje en metro fue igual. Aomine cuidaba de él al protegerlo con su cuerpo corpulento de policía. Claro que él era todo un hombre también, no era extraña la ocasión cuando se iban a jugar un partido de basquetbol para recordar viejos tiempos; su resistencia era la misma, pero al dedicar su vida a una profesión que requería de investigación, distaba abismalmente del entrenamiento que solía recibir Aomine en el cuerpo policiaco de la ciudad. Suspiró profundamente, quería hacer tantas cosas a futuro, pero su mismo ritmo de vida impedía tomarse esas vacaciones que tanto ansiaba junto a él.

—Tal vez a final de año podamos irnos, ¿te parece la idea Aominecchi? —Preguntó Kise sosteniéndose con una mano de un barrote del metro y con la otra, continuando entrelazando sus dedos con su esposo. Tiró un poco de ellos para que le prestara atención, pero Aomine no se inmutó continuando con su vista al frente—. Te estoy hablando…

—¿Qué? —Finalmente Aomine volteó su vista a él—. Perdón, es sólo que me desconcierta eso, ¿ya viste esa noticia?

—¿Cuál? —Kise dirigió sus ojos a la pantalla del metro, Aomine continuó prestando atención y él hizo lo mismo observando al reportero de porte extranjero que se encontraba a las afueras de lo que él conocía como la Casa Blanca de Estados Unidos de América.

"… _Juro que esto es novedad, se filtró información confidencial del banco mundial, ¡acaban de anunciar que Estados Unidos de América se encuentra en números rojos! Así como lo escucha mi querido televidente; la economía de una de las potencias mundiales está en el cuello. Los expertos en la materia lo están dando en bancarrota total…"_

Kise frunció el ceño un poco disgustado por tan abrumadora noticia que perjudicaba la economía de la mitad del mundo. Sería un tema innovador para investigar desde un punto de vista sociológico y podría utilizarlo para sus próximas conferencias. Masajeó el puente de su nariz y nuevamente miró a Aomine.

—No deberíamos de preocuparnos tanto… nuestros trabajos son estables y gozamos de buenos ingresos.

—Tienes razón, es sólo que no puedo evitar pensar en el desastre que es ahora ese país.

—Vamos, no es tan malo… verás que pronto se recuperarán las cosas y poco a poco, se retomará la rutina y todo esto quedará más como un simple chisme caliente. —Kise intentó que la sensación de hormigueo que tenía en su pecho se disipara; quería convencerse que eso realmente era lo que pensaba. Vio a Aomine soltar aire acumulado y supo que lo había relajado un poco—. Ahora, podríamos visualizar un poco, no sé, ver la oportunidad de ir a vacacionar para diciembre…

—¿Te agradaría ir a Hokkaido? Hace un excelente frío en esas fechas —dijo Aomine burlándose de su obvio gesto disgustado.

—Claro que no —rezongó inmediatamente—, yo me imaginaba algo más… caluroso. Ir a la casa de playa de mis padres y quedarnos ahí unas cuantas semanas. Sólo tú y yo —respondió recargando su barbilla en el hombro de Aomine.

—Lo que tú quieras que hagamos —sintió como Aomine recargó su cabeza sobre la suya. Las hebras azules acariciaban su mejilla izquierda y se sintió mejor—. Siempre ha sido así…

—Y así seguirá siendo siempre.

O al menos, ellos esperaban que la vida les alcanzara para continuar disfrutando de la mutua compañía.

. »« .

.

 **[2 meses antes; Tokio, Japón. 12:21 am]**

Algunas veces, Aomine y él solían a jugar a los antojos de medianoche. Al ser una pareja homosexual, estaban destinados a renunciar a la etapa de un embarazo que solía pasar en las parejas que podían estarlo. Por eso, el rol playing que hacían de vez en cuando despertando al otro por un bocadillo nocturno, lo hacían bajo el acuse de «El "bebé" tiene hambre, ve por algo a la tienda» Después de la última palabra, Aomine agregaba un "idiota" y él solía añadir "cariño".

Vaya que distaban mucho sus personalidades.

Kise suspiró y bajó lentamente las escaleras del edificio donde vivía con su esposo. Planeaba ir al establecimiento de 24 horas más cercano y eso era caminar quince cuadras; demasiado para él, pero no podía negarse. Más que un ritual, mucho más que un juego, era parte de la convivencia que ambos habían creado desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos. Algo tácito, un momento natural que surgió desde hace años, que hablaron y decidieron que continuarlo era lo mejor para los dos.

Ya habían hablado sobre la cuestión de adoptar a un niño, ya más grande y quizá que requiera menos cuidados que un bebé recién nacido, pero por alguna u otra circunstancia, terminaban posponiéndolo para cuando su vida se estabilizara más; algo con mejores ingresos económicos u oportunidades para parejas como su esposo y él. En los últimos años, las leyes con respecto a uniones homosexuales habían avanzado mucho, otorgándoles más derechos y eso era algo bueno para ellos, pero aún tenían que continuar evolucionando como especie y no sólo físicamente, sino intelectual y emocionalmente; y eso era algo que él como sociólogo había aprendido con el pasar de los años.

Aunque no era invierno, el aire de esa noche lo sentía más frío que de costumbre; sus mejillas estaban rojas y su nariz moqueó un poco. Caminó por la calle que lo llevaría hasta su destino que por fortuna, se encontraba derecho.

—Estúpido Aominecchi… hoy que hace más frío se le ocurre sacar su antojo…

Frotó sus manos mientras continuaba maldiciendo a quien era su pareja; era cierto que lo amaba, pero era jodidamente inoportuno cuando se le ocurrían sus grandes ideas, siempre cruzaban con horarios inapropiados y días en los que el trabajo sólo le dejaba respiro para dormir un poco.

Con lo acontecido en el mundo en el último mes, Kise tuvo que renunciar a muchas noches de sueño para realizar investigaciones sobre el creciente impacto que causaba el hecho que, una a una, la economía de las potencias mundiales –a raíz de lo acontecido en Estados Unidos– caían una tras otra. Lo que algún día había movido tanto al mundo, ahora no valía nada; el dinero pasó a un segundo plano y, de alguna forma, la sociedad había cambiado drásticamente su modus vivendi y regresó al trueque por materia prima entre naciones.

Por fortuna, hasta dónde él sabía, el intercambio de bienes dentro de un país continuaba con el cambio de moneda por producto.

—Chu… —estornudó por el frío que sentía en los huesos.

Faltaba poco para llegar al supermercado, menos de dos cuadras. Ocultó sus manos en los bolsillos revisando una vez más si había cargado con el dinero suficiente para la compra de la noche.

Llegando al establecimiento, saludó con cortesía al encargado que estaba detrás del mostrador con los auriculares puestos escuchando probablemente música, pues movía la cabeza de atrás hacia adelante al son de notas imaginarias para él. Recordó su época juvenil donde le gustaba experimentar de todo un poco y sonrió agradecido de haber nacido en ese tiempo; o al menos intentaba convencerse que no era tan malo todo lo que sucedía.

Caminó hasta el refrigerador y sacó una lata de té; se percató que no quedaban muchas, pero por fortuna si había del sabor que quería Aomine. El pasillo hasta la caja estaba repleto de frituras y tomó una bolsa chica; sentía que con eso ajustaba el dinero que traía.

Pero el sonido sordo de una bala perdida en ese pequeño establecimiento interrumpió su sonrisa.

—¡Haber hijos de puta, van a tirarse al piso si no quieren que les vuele los sesos con esta cosa!

El dependiente y Kise se agacharon al instante y por inercia, cruzó sus manos sobre su cabeza para que vieran que él cooperaba todo lo posible, realmente no convenía en ese momento provocar a los ladrones.

«¡Maldita sea!» Se maldijo Kise al darse cuenta de su situación; iban a robarles el dinero que trajeran y él traía en el bolsillo de su chamarra sólo unas cuantas monedas para comprar el té de Mentol que pidió su esposo; claramente no le creerían y le iría mal por ello. También se le olvidó por completo cargar con su celular, ese era el momento justo para marcarle a su dormilón marido, policía honorífico en el departamento de Tokio, y gritarle hasta que arrastrara sus pies y lo rescatara; pero en ese momento sólo podía mantener la calma y esperar a que esos delincuentes dejaran el lugar.

Kise sólo esperaba escuchar el sonido de la caja fuerte abrirse, que los tipos tomaran el dinero, le pidieran todo lo de valor que portaba en ese momento y que el sonido de la campanilla timbrara nuevamente; así la pesadilla de media noche habría terminado.

Pero lo único que alcanzaba a ver, eran tres tipos corpulentos recogiendo toda la mercancía que se encontraba en los anaqueles; las bolsas que cargaban medían lo mismo que ellos y todas contenían sólo eso; comida. Kise estaba confundido, no comprendía por qué iban tras de eso y no por el dinero.

—Muy bien —dijo uno de los asaltantes—, ahora van a esperar dos minutos antes de levantar sus asquerosas cabezas. Les juro que lo hacen un segundo antes y les reviento la frente.

Kise fue obediente y no hizo movimiento alguno. Simplemente esperó a que pasara probablemente cinco o diez minutos y se levantó viéndose asombrado por cómo quedó el supermercado; estaba hecho un desastre. Quedaron sólo pocos productos como golosinas, tabaco y licor, sólo alcanzó a rescatar el té helado y las papas que cubrió con su cuerpo en un acto de involuntario.

—Vaya desastre, ahora mis jefes me mataran. —La voz del joven lo devolvió a la realidad y asintió.

—Pero durante la semana volverán a surtir, ¿cierto? Sólo se llevaron cosas de comida, no puede ser mucho lo que se perdió económicamente —refutó Kise sacando las monedas que tenía en su abrigo.

—No crea, en realidad… —El joven suspiró y se acercó a Kise lo más que pudo— Esto que le diré es un secreto, ¿comprende?

—¿De qué hablas?

—La mercancía que se llevaron no fue mucha porque no hemos logrado surtir los productos desde hace dos semanas —susurró.

—¿Y eso es algún problema? ¿No pueden contactar con otro distribuidor?

—Mis jefes lo han intentado, pero al parecer incluso las grandes corporaciones de distribución han quebrado y muchos de los productos han dejado de circular en el mercado.

—¿Productos…? —Kise sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Productos nacionales e internacionales. —Kise ahogó un pequeño grito de sorpresa—. Al parecer todo tiene que ver por el quiebre económico mundial que se vive. Le soy sincero, no tengo ni puta idea de lo que significa todo eso, yo aún asisto a la secundaria, pero sé que esto es sólo el inicio. —El joven tomó unas gafas de la repisa a espaldas y los limpió con su playera—. Se rumora que la gente ya no roba dinero, eso ya no tiene valor alguno; lo que ahora interesa es la comida.

Kise guardó silencio sin comprender aún todo lo que pasaba, pero se veía que el joven tenía razón. Y eso le provocó miedo. Extendió su mano para pagar sus productos y vio cómo el otro negó con la cabeza.

—Quédeselo, es una gratificación por las molestias que pasó hoy en la noche y como le repito, el dinero ya no tiene valor alguno. —El joven le regaló una sonrisa que desapareció al instante—. Conozco a la gente, harán todo por sobrevivir. ¿Quién iba a pensar que vería el día en que asaltaran a un establecimiento con una AK-47 sólo por comida?

Kise tragó la saliva que se acumuló en su boca, tomó los productos y salió casi corriendo del lugar, no sin antes agradecer por sus regalos. Apresuró su paso, tenía que llegar a contarle a su esposo lo que ocurrió esa noche.

Y también tendrían que hacer muchas compras el día de mañana, aunque no fuese día de hacerlas.

. »« .

.

 **[1 mes antes; Tokio, Japón. 5:38 pm]**

Aomine y él estaban sentados en el sofá de su sala mirando por la ventana los edificios subsecuentes al suyo. Jamás habían experimentado esa vista aun cuando llevaban tantos años viviendo en ese departamento y en realidad estaban agradecidos de ello; en ese momento se sentían miserables, como una hormiga en un hormiguero.

Tan pequeños e insignificantes.

Millones de personas vivían en la misma ciudad que ellos y fueron consciente de eso hasta hace unas semanas atrás cuando fueron a un supermercado a suministrar las reservas de alimentos y se encontraron con gente peleándose afuera de los establecimientos, empujándose unos a otros por entrar por un poco de comida o una botella de agua; ellos gozaron de los beneficios que les traían ser amigos de un empresario famoso como lo era Akashi; su esposa y él fueron amables y les abrieron las puertas a la bodega personal de Akashi, quien sin miramientos, les pidió que se llevaran lo que más quisieran y volvieran las veces que fueran necesarias.

Pero ellos no querían abusar de la confianza que les brindaba y decidieron por mutuo acuerdo no volver otra vez. Se llevaron los alimentos suficientes para seis meses o incluso más.

Sin embargo, Kise estaba triste y preocupado. En todos sus años como Sociólogo y su experiencia profesional, nunca había visto una pelea entre seres humanos de ésta clase. Anteriormente, las disputas entre países, individuos o comunidades eran a partir de discrepancias políticas, religiosas o de poderío monetario y material; sin embargo, ahora se mataban los seres humanos unos a otros por un pedazo de pan. El dinero perdió su valor y todas las riquezas materiales pasaron a segundo plano; ahora, quien tenía un litro de agua era millonario.

—Es como una guerra, ¿no Aominecchi?

—¿Gente peleando como imbéciles? —Aomine soltó una risa y él sólo sonrió un momento por el chiste—. Si, estás en lo correcto. Da miedo hasta dónde puede llegar alguien.

—Ese no era mi punto, pero tienes algo destacable que comentar al respecto —dijo Kise mirando aeronaves de guerra surcando los cielos nipones.

—No me trates como a uno de tus estudiantes, _teacher_ Kise —respondió Aomine con una sonrisa burlona y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

—¡Qué no me digas así! Me dan escalofríos, siento que estoy abusando de uno de mis alumnos.

Kise empujó ligeramente a Aomine hasta que ambos quedaron recostados sobre el sofá. Se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de su esposo y recargó su oreja en el pecho desnudo de Aomine. Sintió su cabeza subir y bajar en compás a la respiración y escuchó los fuertes latidos del corazón de su esposo justo en ese momento. Tenían tiempo sin disfrutar de un día libre y se prestó para hacerlo ese domingo tan caluroso como la escasa ropa que tenían.

Por primera vez en semanas, sintió un poco de paz.

Pero ésta terminó casi de inmediato cuando se escuchó cómo detonó una bomba muy cerca de ahí.

El cuerpo de su esposo lo empujó hacia la alfombra al escuchar el sonido sordo de un edificio cayéndose. Vio como Aomine lo cubría con su cuerpo de un posible segundo ataque o que el departamento se viniera abajo por las vibraciones causadas por la explosión.

Kise estaba aún confundido por lo rápido que sucedieron las cosas. Su cuerpo tembló.

—¡Mírame a los ojos! Estoy aquí contigo Kise, no te dejaré nunca.

La voz grave y demandante de su esposo se coló por su canal auditivo y llegó hasta su cerebro, dándole un poco de ayuda para que procesara que él estaba ahí y que todo, de alguna forma, había terminado.

Al menos por ahora.

Lo abrazó sin importarle nada. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos apenas terminó de inhalar hondo el perfume de Aomine; la tristeza lo invadió por completo. La pena y el enojo de tener que pasar por todo eso no le permitían pensar con tranquilidad. Él quería continuar disfrutando de la compañía de su esposo, vivir la plenitud del retiro; juntos y viajar por todo el mundo como siempre había soñado.

¿Hasta cuándo podrían estar tranquilos como en antaño?

. »« .

.

 **[1 semana antes; Tokio, Japón. 11:21 am]**

Kise esperaba sentado en una de las sillas de su comedor. El café que tenía frente de sí ya estaba frío y sólo continuaba moviendo la cuchara para tener algo qué hacer. Con los dos incidentes que había tenido el infortunio de vivir, Kise desarrolló ataques de pánico en lugares públicos, por lo que se vio forzado a renunciar a su trabajo en la Universidad y en el Centro de investigación hasta que no se tratara su problema con especialistas.

Reía cada vez que recordaba esa estupidez. La guerra mundial definitiva estaba en su máximo apogeo allá afuera, ¿Y a sus imbéciles superiores les importaba más que fuera a tratarse con un psicólogo y psiquiatra? ¡Qué se jodan! No tardó tanto en recoger las pertenencias de su escritorio y salió molesto por la puerta principal donde su esposo le esperaba.

Tenía ya algunos días pensando si había sido lo mejor, pero cada vez que escuchaba una noticia desafortunada o tiroteos matutinos, se convencía que era la mejor decisión. Él ya no podía estar allá afuera sin sufrir ansiedad y le gustaba mucho más su reservado y tranquilo departamento. Tenía comodidades y reservas de comida para no tener que salir en mucho tiempo…

Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo podría vivir así?

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y volteó por inercia viendo a Aomine entrar. Se sorprendió bastante y frunció su ceño; esto no indicaba buenas cosas.

—¿Qué pasó Aominecchi, terminó pronto el trabajo? —Kise se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta recibirlo con un abrazo y un beso rápido en la frente.

—Nada, sólo renuncié. —Tajante, así eran las respuestas de Aomine cuando escondía algo.

—¡¿Pero por qué lo hiciste?! —Kise tomó la muñeca de su esposo y tiró de él hasta que volteara su cuerpo.

—¡Simplemente no podía más! Quería estar ahí para ti, no podía trabajar pensando en qué momento tendrías otro ataque.

—Yo estoy bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

El silencio llegó entre ellos y ya no tuvieron más que decir. Aomine frotó el rostro con su mano y Kise tomó el puente de su nariz con sus dos dedos. Había algo más que la preocupación por su salud mental, pero la mirada esquiva de Aomine no ayudaba en nada a descubrir qué pasaba.

Sólo que no podía ser algo bueno.

—¿Me dirás que sucede?

Nuevamente silencio.

—Yo… necesito saber qué está pasando Daiki.

El otro respingó. Sabía que cuando le hablaba por su nombre era una charla seria.

—La policía se disolvió Kise, ahora no hay poder que gobierne. Los arrestos ya no son posibles porque ya nadie puede hacerlos y con esto, las personas pueden hacer lo que se les dé la puta gana.

—¿Cómo lo que sucedió en esa película de "The Purgue"

—Justo así. —Aomine se veía conmocionado—. Pero esto es la vida real, lo que lo hace más escalofriante.

Kise proceso las palabras con mayor cuidado y vio entre líneas lo que sucedía.

—Te quitaron las pistolas ya que eran del departamento de policía. —Aomine asintió—. Si una persona entra a nuestra casa y nos asesina, no iría a la cárcel ni nada por el estilo. —Aomine volvió a asentir—. Es decir, no tenemos con qué defendernos…

—Ahora cada quién pelea por sus intereses.

El silencio llegó otra vez y Kise vio a Aomine sentarse en el sofá. Él se quedó un poco de tiempo en su lugar y eventualmente, se fue a sentar junto a su esposo y recargó su cuerpo junto al de él, disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo.

—Encontraremos una solución Aominecchi. Juntos, como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora.

Aomine creyó en esas palabras y Kise sonrió.

. »« .

.

 **[28 de Julio del año 2037; Tokio, Japón. 2:56 am]**

Kise abrió sus ojos cegado por la noche inclemente que había afuera de su cuarto. Las luces estaba apagadas y el cuerpo que abrazaba esa noche no estaba en ese momento; supuso que Aomine salió de la recamara unos momentos y se sentó sobre la cama sintiendo el calor de las sábanas. No tenía mucho tiempo solo, pero ya comenzaba a extrañar la tranquilidad que le daba la sola presencia de su esposo cerca de él.

Por inercia, volteó a ver el calendario que estaba colgado sobre el umbral de la puerta; había tachas en casi toda la semana marcando una fecha que habían acordado entre Aomine y él. Sonrió. Sus ojos brillaron con ansiedad y suspiró hondo el aroma a cigarrillo que estaba impregnado en las cortinas.

—Por fin despiertas princesa.

La voz burlona de su esposo le reconfortaba aunque ésta tuviera otra intención. Se relajó, eso era signo de que él seguía ahí, que no lo dejaría solo.

—Tengo que estar reluciente para éste momento, ¿no?

—Si tú lo dices, es como otro día supongo.

Kise observó que Aomine había terminado de bañarse; las gotas aún escurrían por su cuello y torso. Disfrutó de la vista y se relamió sus labios.

Ya tendrían tiempo.

Con movimientos veloces, Kise llegó hasta la bañera retirando la ropa que llevaba puesta en el proceso y se metió a ella. No le importó mucho si no había agua caliente, sólo quería quitarse el olor a podrido que tenía encima de él desde hacía cinco días. Gozó del agua colándose por sus cabellos, llevándose todo rastro de sudor que hubiera en ellos; también ayudó a sus músculos a destensarse por el camino del agua sobre su cuerpo. Se enjuagó la boca con la misma y cerró el grifo, escupiendo en el proceso sobre la coladera.

Se secó con una pequeña toalla que Aomine le dejó con anterioridad, sólo lo suficientemente grande para pasarla por su cuerpo y que absorbiera el exceso de agua. Había escuchado que la próxima semana el circuito del agua se cerraría; ya no habría más baños relajantes ni productos que le ayudaran a cuidar su imagen.

Nada le importaba.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto y contempló el porte de Aomine mirando por la ventana; la escasa luz de la luna contrastaba con su piel morena, lo iluminaba con intensidad haciéndole justicia al apodo que solía tener en secundaria. Aomine era una luz, una tan grande, una en la que te podías perder con sólo verla; él era una ráfaga de energía tan pura, una que le complementaba el sentido a su vida.

Lo mejor de todo, es que era recíproco; su esposo un día llegó a confesarle que _mataría_ por él.

—Lo siento Aominecchi, creo que me tardé un poco más de lo usual —se disculpó sentándose nuevamente sobre su cama. Se tapó sus genitales con la sábana y esperó a que el otro volteara.

—Siempre lo haces, aunque sabes que siempre voy a esperarte —contestó Aomine volteando su torso. Se quitó el pantalón que se había puesto y se coló en su cama recostándose junto a él.

—No podía esperar menos de ti Aominecchi.

La risa de Kise llenó el vacío de la habitación y por un momento se perdió en ella. Kise se puso de lado para tener la oportunidad de ver el rostro de su esposo y justo ahí, ambos se perdieron en la inmensidad del otro. El color era lo de menos, mejor dicho, el abismo llenó de cariño que residía en sus pupilas era todo aquello que querían transmitir en esos momentos.

Sin hablar, recordaron cómo se conocieron, cuándo se dieron su primer beso o tuvieron su cuarta vez, aquella que disfrutaron realmente como sexo y no sólo como conciliación de la inexperiencia que siempre sentían entre ellos. La vez que Kise olvidó una cita con su esposo y tuvo que conseguir entradas para ir a Los Angeles a ver un partido de los Lakers para que éste le perdonara; o como cuando Aomine se equivocó y dijo en voz alta un comentario sobre la abuela de Kise y lo senil que se veía a pesar de que aún estaba en los cincuentas… cosas como esas jamás se olvidan y son las que los han llevado a repetir cada día de todos los días hasta ese momento, que el otro era quien ellos deseaban.

No podía haber algo más perfecto que eso. El amar y el ser amado, ¿no es acaso el mejor regalo?

Pero algunas veces los grandes amores no tienen buenos finales; apenas eran jóvenes, les faltaban muchas cosas por vivir y gozar, faltaba mucho por guardar y soltar. Aprendieron que el destino era cruel, que la vida ni el destino esperan a nadie y que esto tarde o temprano los alcanzan.

Aomine tomó su rostro con ambas manos, delineó con su dedo pulgar los labios y las mejillas que se formaron debajo de sus dedos; a él le _dolía_ tanto. Se acercó a él y le besó lento y profundo, como si estuviera marcando la intensidad y la duración exacta para que aquello fuese menos doloroso de lo que ya era. Cada beso de su esposo era un néctar de manantial, era la dosis perfecta para controlar su amor y hacerle saber que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Sentía sus labios hinchados como en secundaria y sonrió por lo tonto de su recuerdo.

—Ya es hora, ¿cierto?

—Si —contestó Kise—. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Kise volvió a sentarse y sacó del cajón de su buró un frasco pequeño que no dudó en abrir y sorber un buen trago de ello hasta que llegó a la mitad. Después, le pasó la botella a su esposo y observó cómo sin dudar, Aomine tomó el resto del líquido que había.

—Dentro de poco estaremos muertos —dijo Kise recargando su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama. El cuerpo de Aomine se acomodó sobre su regazo y contempló sus largas pestañas.

—De eso no hay duda, era el mejor veneno que me pudieron vender por un paquete de agua embotellada.

—¿Me buscarás en la otra vida hasta encontrarme, cierto?

—No descansaría en paz hasta no verte nuevamente. —Aomine ocultó su vergüenza enterrando aún más el rostro entre las sábanas y el aroma a melocotón que desprendía Kise—. Simplemente mi alma no estaría satisfecha. Así que lo haré, te patearé el trasero como siempre y te besaré hasta que mis pulmones me pidan aire.

Kise dejó que las lágrimas salieran nuevamente de sus ojos; muy pocas veces en la vida Aomine dejaba salir comentarios así de románticos y se iba a encargar de recordarlos en otras vidas. Comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su esposo y miró nuevamente por la ventana y la luz que otorgaba el fuego le indicaba que afuera de ese pequeño departamento, quizás a escasos metros de la salida, continuaba una guerra en la que él no quiso participar y Aomine lo apoyaba. Ambos sabían a la perfección que no sobrevivirían, y no por cobardía, sino porque ese era su destino; sentían que ese era el final y no lo desaprovecharían.

Simplemente, su ciclo en la tierra había terminado.

Pero antes de que el destino los alcanzara, decidieron hacer una jugada para burlarlo, decidieron no terminar separados y en lugar de eso…

—Siempre juntos.

—Siempre juntos.

.

.

" _Al final lo que queda es abrazarse, confiar en el otro, amar y dejarse amar en medio de la balacera que es la vida_ "

Fito Páez

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Primero, muchas gracias a las admins de la página AoKiseLovers por hacer éste evento. Bueno, el título del fanfic pertenece a la traducción del título de una película de los años 70's y 80's que se llama así, pienso que le calza muy bien. Espero que el final no defraude, lo quise hacer lo más realista posible y apegado a la palabra "guerra".

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Besos de papitas.

 _Cadiie Mustang._


End file.
